Breaking the Habit
by WolfKeeper989
Summary: I wrote this little songfic in honor of Yugi beating evil Marik. It's written to "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.


Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own YuGiOh! Or any of its characters. I do not own "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park. Just the idea for the songfic.

First of all, I must say: GO YUGI! GO YUGI! GO YUGI! GO YUGI! GO MARIK (THE GOOD ONE)! GO MARIK! GO MARIK! GO MARIK! runs around house doing happy dance Ok, now that's done, I am writing this little song fic in honor of Yugi and Marik beating evil Marik's $$!! This one is written to "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park. This is about good Marik's struggle with his dark Yami. Evil Marik will be called Malik in this fic.

**Marik is only a floating eye on Malik's side of the field but that didn't mean he wasn't thinking. He was wondering how he got himself into this mess. (music starts) **

_Memories concern_

_  
Like opening the wound_

_  
I'm picking me apart again_

_  
You all assume_

_  
I'm safer in my room_

_  
Unless I try to start again_

**"Because of my blind hatred and jealousy. He was made." Marik knew he must help his Pharaoh or die trying.**

_[Chorus]_

_  
I don't want to be the one_

_  
Who battles always choose_

_  
Cuz inside I realize_

_  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_  
Or why I have to scream_

_  
I don't know why I instigate_

_  
And say what I don't mean_

_  
I don't know how I got this way_

_  
I know it's not alright_

_  
So I'm breaking the habit_

_  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_

**He watched helplessly as the Pharaoh's attempts and free him and ridding the world of his darker half. He felt his insides writhe with guilt. But he still hoped that the Pharaoh would and give him a second chance at a life. But in case he didn't he wanted to rid himself of his guilt. He took hold of Tea's body one last time to apologize to Yugi's friend for all the trouble he caused. They didn't openly accepted his apology but he didn't care, he hadn't expect them to. He gave Tea her body back.**

_Cultured my cure_

_  
I tightly lock the door_

_  
I try to catch my breath again_

_  
I hurt much more_

_  
Than anytime before_

_  
I have no options left again_

**Then he sees his ever-faithful Odeon walk onto the field and try to persuade him to fight his other half.**

_I don't want to be the one_

_  
Who battles always choose_

_  
Cuz inside I realize_

_  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_  
Or why I have to scream_

_  
I don't know why I instigate_

_  
And say what I don't mean_

_  
I don't know how I got this way_

_  
I'll never be alright_

_  
So, I'm breaking the habit_

_  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_

**The pharaoh had his darker half on the ropes but stopped his attack when his darker half reminded him by destroying him he would destroy Marik. Marik found the strength to overcome his darker half in his brother's words. He began to fight for control again.**

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_  
Cuz I'm the one that falls_

_  
I'll never fight again_

_  
And this is how it ends_

**He won but he knew wouldn't keep control of him for long so he hastily shouted to the Pharaoh,**

**"Hurry destroy Ra and my darker half before he regains control!"**

**"No!" screamed the darker half.**

**"We can't destroy him it might hurt Marik." reasoned the pharaoh's friend Yugi.**

**"Please, you must," Marik insisted, "this might be the only way to get my body back."**

**The pharaoh granted his request and attacked. He was surrounded by black but then there was a light he went towards. He was instantly enveloped in smoke. When the smoke cleared he realized that the tides had turned and his dark Yami was in his earlier position. He knew what he had to do...**

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_  
Or why I have to scream_

_  
But now I have some clarity_

_  
to show you what I mean_

_  
I don't know how I got this way_

_  
I'll never be alright_

_  
So, I'm breaking the habit_

_  
I'm breaking the habit _

_  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_

**Ignoring the rants and insists from his darker half he forfeit the duel to the Pharaoh sending the last of his Yami to the shadow realm. Now he could finally start over...**


End file.
